


Обернуться бы лентой в чужих волосах

by Evilfairy, shatishes



Series: все было прекрасно и ничуть не больно [1]
Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fix-It, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 04:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15987764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatishes/pseuds/shatishes
Summary: То, что не смог сделать Вэй Ин, смогла война с Орденом Ци Шань Вэнь: Лань Чжань оказался на Пристани Лотоса.AU, где все хорошо.





	Обернуться бы лентой в чужих волосах

**Author's Note:**

> итак, это AU, где все хорошо.  
> то есть, полная фикс-ау, где никто не умер (кроме ОРДЕНА ВЭНЬ ГОРИТЕ В АДУ УБЛЮДКИ, кхм), все живы и счастливы. а еще в рамках этой ау мэн яо и сюэ ян норм чуваки (к фику это отношения не имеет, но просто знайте, что все настолько хорошо)  
> а вэй ин все равно пошел по темному пути, потому что это наша фикс-ау, а мы делаем, что хотим????
> 
> фик написан в соавторстве!!! за вэй ина писала я, а за лань чжаня - прекрасная шати (https://ficbook.net/authors/424817). так что, если захотите оставить отзыв, не забывайте об этом.

То, что не смог сделать Вэй Ин, смогла война с Орденом Ци Шань Вэнь: Лань Чжань оказался на Пристани Лотоса. И хотя официальная версия утверждала, что он помогает с восстановлением, по версии Вэй Ина он скорее мешал.   
  
То есть. Вэй Ин не хотел показаться ворчливым или злым (хотя, злым его теперь определенно считали), но ему и правда ужасно мешал Лань Чжань. Они не плавали за лотосами, не купались в озерах, не ловили фазанов, как он, бывало, фантазировал. По правде, им всем сейчас было немного не до развлечений: у них вообще-то шла война. Так что каждый пытался заниматься своим делом и быть в меру полезен. Когда Юнь Мэн отбили, вытеснив людей Вэнь подальше, дышать стало значительно проще. И хотя угроза еще висела над ними, многие стали задумываться: а что это Вэй Ин творит.   
  
Вэй Ин и сам задумывался: что это он творит? Но на войне все средства хороши, так что его маленькие занятия некромантией были весьма кстати. Обращать мертвецов против врагов, не рискуя при этом человеческими жизнями? Идея была что надо! И это отлично работало, никого особо не волновали его методы! Но теперь, когда кризис прошел, его принялись осуждать.   
  
Лицемеры, фыркал Вэй Ин, дуясь. И хотя дядя Цзян ему ничего не говорил (госпожа Юй была уверена, что дядя Цзян ему ничего не скажет, даже если Вэй Ин начнет есть мертвецов на завтрак), в его взгляде читалась грусть, словно путь, который Вэй Ин выбрал, ужасно его печалил. Госпожа Юй ругала его каждый день, что было уже привычным делом, так что её слова он пропускал мимо ушей, а Цзян Чэн, хоть и ругался и бурчал, не критиковал серьезно. Больше всего его волновало, что Вэй Ина могут убить или что он не удержит контроль, натворив бед. Шицзе же его не осуждала вовсе.   
  
Больнее всего оказался страх его шиди и обычных людей: на него смотрели с подобострастным почтением и священным ужасом, как на демона, что явился разрушить этот мир. Ничего Вэй Ин разрушать не собирался, но спорить и доказывать было себе дороже. Может, конечно, его методы были немного… аморальными? Чуть-чуть, слегка так. Но это же не повод считать его чудовищем.   
  
Больше всех в том, чтобы высказывать ему свое недовольство, преуспел Лань Чжань. Он явился чудесным светлым видением, снизошел, точно божественный дух, прилетев на своем мече. И первое же, что он сделал, вникнув в суть вещей, это отчитал Вэй Ина, страшно напомнив своего дядю.   
  
— Ну что ты так возмущаешься? Все же хорошо, я делаю полезные вещи!   
  
— То, что ты делаешь, неправильно!   
  
Вэй Ин открыл было рот, подумал немного и закрыл, махнув рукой. Отчего-то обожгло обидой. И не то чтобы он ждал, что кто-то столь благочестивый, как краса и гордость своего строгого учителя, второй нефрит клана Лань, Хань Гуан Цзюнь оценит его грязные делишки, но обидно было до подрагивающей нижней губы.   
  
Цзян Чэн говорил: это опасно, это приведет нас всех к гибели! Госпожа Юй говорила: это недостойно, ты позоришь наше имя и наш Орден. И Вэй Ин смеялся, не придавая значения. Никто из них действительно не считал его занятие неправильным: опасным или неприличным — может быть. Но прилетел Лань Чжань, посмотрел строго и сказал сердито:   
  
— Неправильно.   
  
И Вэй Ин ощутил себя сразу отвратительным и недостойным. И крайне, крайне обиженным. Он надулся, махнул рукавом и, развернувшись на пятках, пошел прочь, не удостоив Лань Чжаня ответом. Может, он радовался, когда услышал новости о его прибытии? Может, он скучал и хотел его увидеть вновь? Может, так было. Но это стало неважным, потому что то, что делал Вэй Ин, было “неправильным”.   
  
Дни полетели за днями. Лань Чжань каждую свободную минуту ходил по пятам: зорко следил и, если видел, что Вэй Ин собирался раскопать могилу или опробовать какой-нибудь темный ритуал, то мгновенно начинал нудеть.   
  
— Ты сбился с пути, — вещал он, стоя на краю могилы одетый весь в свое траурное белое с таким грустным и сердитым лицом, что можно было подумать, будто Вэй Ин выкапывает его любимую тетушку.   
  
— Сбился-сбился, — отзывался Вэй Ин недовольно, высыпая землю в горку на другой стороне. Но один раз подумал, что ну хватит уже это терпеть, и сыпанул земли прямо на беленькие сапожки Хань Гуан Цзюня.  
  
Тот мгновенно отскочил и еще сильнее побледнел, плечи его затряслись, а в глазах зажглась невероятная ярость. Может, будь это раньше, Вэй Ин сжался бы в ужасе, но нынче у них была война, а он поднимал мертвых из могил и уже перестал так сильно бояться гнева Лань Чжаня.   
  
— Видишь, какой я плохой? — продолжил Вэй Ин, вываливая еще горсть земли и постучав лопатой по деревянной крышке гроба. — Я буквально, — он еще раз махнул лопатой, — худший из худших.   
  
Лицо Лань Чжаня болезненно скривилось, будто слова Вэй Ина причиняли ему страшную боль. А что же он хотел? Явно терпеть не может и его самого, и то, чем он занимается, а ходит по пятам, да еще и нотации читает. Даже госпожа Юй не была столь упорна в своей неприязни.   
  
Они же с Лань Чжанем постоянно ругались, точно кошка с собакой, не могли найти общий язык. Возможно, это было обиднее, чем хотелось думать, и ранило сильнее, чем он ожидал. Он всего лишь хотел дружить с Лань Чжанем, но был для него… плох?..   
  
— Еще не поздно отступить и одуматься.   
  
— Поздно, — возразил ему Вэй Ин и вздохнул, вылезая из могилы и присаживаясь на край. Он вспотел и изгваздался в земле, так что, попытавшись стереть пот, он лишь сильнее испачкал свое лицо. — Не понимаю, почему ты об этом так беспокоишься?   
  
— Потому что это погубит тебя. Сейчас идет война, поэтому никто ничего тебе не говорит, но только она закончится, тебе не дадут существовать.   
  
  
— И что же тебе с того? Какая разница, жив я буду или мертв? Свободен или заключен в темницу?  
  
Лань Чжань помолчал, а потом выдавил неохотно:   
  
— Я беспокоюсь.   
  
Вэй Ин удивленно моргнул, а потом уставился на него во все глаза. Божественный Хань Гуан Цзюнь беспокоится? За него?   
  
— Почему?   
  
— Что почему? — недовольно переспросил Лань Чжань.   
  
— Почему ты за меня беспокоишься? Какое тебе до этого дело?! — Это все еще казалось обманом слуха. А божественный Хань Гуан Цзюнь между тем выпалил:  
  
— Да потому что я люблю тебя!  
  
Замерли они оба. Вэй Ин видел, как доходит осознание сказанного до Лань Чжаня, как медленно заливается он краской и начинает дрожать. Смотрел на него зачарованно и не мог сам вымолвить ни слова. Разве это не?.. Как же это?..   
  
Лань Чжань, не давая ему собраться с мыслями, стремительно развернулся и почти побежал прочь.   
  
***  
  
Лань Чжань прибыл в Юнь Мэн с двумя мыслями: он хотел помочь, потому что правила Ордена Гу Су Лань требовали, чтобы его адепты помогали людям в любой беде, и Лань Чжань собирался безукоризненно следовать этим правилам, а еще он хотел увидеть Вэй Ина. Если первое оправдывало его, то второе было глупостью, за которую его осудили бы все, кроме, разве что, Лань Си Чэня. Но брат был единственным исключением. Только желание увидеть Вэй Ина было столь велико, что Лань Чжань убедил себя, что ничего плохого не случится.  
  
Это, конечно же, была ложь. Все самое ужасное и постыдное происходило с Лань Чжанем ровно тогда, когда оказывался рядом Вэй Ин. С этим стоило давно смириться.  
  
Лань Чжань знал, что в Пристани Лотоса его никто не ждет. Давным-давно Вэй Ин приглашал его в гости, но тогда Лань Чжань не воспринял это всерьез, а теперь воочию убедился, что его никто и не ждал.  
  
Вэй Ин постоянно раздражался, стоило только Лань Чжаню оказаться рядом. Это ранило сердце больнее, чем когда Вэй Ин шутливо флиртовал со всеми вокруг и пытался разговорить самого Лань Чжаня. Теперь он видел, что Вэй Ину неприятно, но все равно продолжал тенью следовать за ним.  
  
Он переживал. Война войной, но после люди озлобятся, сколько бы ни были методы Вэй Ина полезными и бескровными. Люди вспомнят, что все погибшие были кому-то родственниками, мужьями или женами, братьями или сестрами, детьми или родителями. И весь их гнев рухнет на Вэй Ина, чьей смерти они захотят, едва осознают, что он творит.  
  
Лань Чжаня это пугало. Он хотел спрятать Вэй Ина подальше ото всех, спрятать в Облачных Глубинах, куда никто не сможет прийти и забрать его. И хоть правила требовали быть сдержанным, Лань Чжань все равно не мог сдержаться и начинал говорить Вэй Ину о том, как неправильно он поступает.  
  
Вэй Ин на это кривился, будто ему дали поесть чего-то кислого, и Лань Чжань чувствовал, как что-то разрывается в груди. И все равно продолжал говорить, надеясь его образумить.  
  
Вэй Ин же словно не замечал этого. Будто он вообще когда-либо замечал хоть что-то, если ему самому не было интересно. Лань Чжань с его глупыми и нудными лекциями ему не был интересен. Лань Чжань и сам понимал это, чувствуя себя скучным и надоедливым. Единственное, что держало его в Юнь Мэне, это настойчивое желание уберечь Вэй Ина от неприятностей и брат, который передал, что собирается приехать и забрать его с собой, потому что их помощь нужна в другом месте, а Орден Юнь Мэн Цзян может справиться и без них.  
  
Теперь же Лань Чжань только и мог, что избегать Вэй Ина, считая дни до приезда Лань Си Чэня. Все время с момента их первой встречи с первым учеником клана Цзян он молился о том, чтобы Вэй Ин не узнал о его чувствах, потому что единственное, что ожидало бы его - это смех. Лань Чжань так тщательно скрывал свое волнение и трепет, потому что не хотел потерять в чужих глазах достоинство. Мысль о том, что Вэй Ин лишь начнет шутить, узнав, как глупо Лань Чжань в него влюбился, сводила его с ума.  
  
Поэтому, едва признавшись, он сбежал. Лицо полыхало, будто Лань Чжань обжег его, а перед глазами стоял ошарашенный взгляд Вэй Ина. Лань Чжань не мог ждать, пока Вэй Ин поймет, что именно он имел в виду, когда ляпнул, что любит, пока рассмеется весело и звонко, уничтожая и Лань Чжаня, и его чувства, втаптывая их в землю, как копыта лошадей могут втоптать осколки дорогой вазы.  
  
Едва завидев Вэй Ина, Лань Чжань торопился скрыться и уходил в свои покои гораздо раньше положенного, лишь бы уничтожить любую возможность оказаться объектом насмешек острого на язык Вэй Ина.  
  
Однажды даже пришлось по-глупому прятаться на дереве. Лань Чжань увидел Вэй Ина слишком поздно, и успел только вскочить на ветку, скрываясь в листве.  
  
Вэй Ин же бестолково замер, покрутил головой и спросил проходящего мимо слугу:  
  
— Простите, а вы не видели тут господина Лань?  
  
Слуга промолчал, и Вэй Ин добавил:  
  
— Он весь в белом, серьезный и печальный, будто кого похоронил.  
  
— Нет, господин, — произнес слуга, и Вэй Ин испустил разочарованный вздох.  
  
— Лань Чжань совсем не хочет меня видеть!  
  
Лань Чжань крепче схватился за ветку, вжимаясь щекой в древесную кору, и прикрыл глаза. “Не хочу”, — подумал он. А потом подумал, что Вэй Ин считал его лицо слишком унылым, и в сердце вонзились тысячи иголок.  
  
“Брат, приезжай поскорее”, — это все, о чем просил Лань Чжань. Лань Си Чэнь мог бы забрать его, выслушать все, узнать, как Лань Чжань опозорился, и не посмеяться, а дать совет и утешить.  
  
***  
  
Говорят, что под луной ничто не вечно. Но Вэй Ин в этом сомневался, ибо были вещи для него вечные и непоколебимые: ночь сменяется утром, лето обдает жаром, а зима жалит морозом, Цзян Чэн не умеет общаться с девушками, а Хань Гуан Цзюнь терпеть не может Вэй Ина. И вот…   
  
Он был так уверен, что Лань Чжань его ненавидит, что он противен ему, что долго не мог даже осознать оброненное признание. Могла ли это быть шутка? Но Лань Чжань не шутник, и это всем известно… Мог ли он не расслышать его слова? Понять неправильно?.. Конечно, мог.   
  
Но стоило подумать о том, что слова Лань Чжаня были правдой, как в груди распускалось тепло, поднималось к щекам, било в голову, заставляя теряться в сотне глупых мыслей и чувств. Вэй Ин так привык верить обратному, что теперь даже мысль о подобном была как хмельной напиток.   
  
Потому что Лань Чжань был удивительным, да? Это знали все, это тоже было вечным и непоколебимым. Его храбрость и благородство не вызывали сомнений, он всегда помогал нуждающимся.   
  
Вэй Ин мог любоваться его строгой красотой, которую слегка портило скорбное выражение на лице. И это выражение сразу же хотелось стереть, встать на голову, перевернуть за собой весь мир, лишь бы этих губ коснулась улыбка. И Вэй Ин бился об это, бился, но результата не было. Все, что ему оставалось, - это смотреть со стороны и тихо вздыхать о том, что ему не быть Лань Чжаню близким другом.   
  
И как же было возможно, что Лань Чжань, не сказавший ему ни одного доброго слова за все время, пока он находился на Пристани Лотоса, любил его? Волновался о нем? Хотел быть близок?   
  
Вэй Ин вспоминал каждое мгновение, когда они виделись, и всегда Лань Чжань был с ним холоден, точно снег, и отстранен. Он всегда одергивал Вэй Ина и ругал, требовал вести себя иначе, кривился и прогонял прочь.   
  
Мог ли сдержанный и скрытный второй молодой господин ордена Гу Су Лань прятать за всем этим пылкую любовь? И хотя сам Вэй Ин не понимал толком, что это такое, ему отчаянно хотелось разделить это чувство с Лань Чжанем, выкупаться в его тепле, узнать, каково это.   
  
И пусть он всегда думал о хорошеньких девушках, когда говорил о любви, но… Не было ни одной девушки, о которой он бы думал столь много и столь часто, как думал о Лань Чжане. Потому что вспоминать о нем было ужасно забавно, воспоминания грели и вызывали улыбку.   
  
Вэй Ин чувствовал себя смущенным, непонимающим и запутавшимся совершенно! И как назло он не мог получить ни одного ответа на свои вопросы, потому что Лань Чжань избегал его с тем же упорством, с каким раньше ходил по пятам.   
  
Увидеть его теперь практически не представлялось возможным, тот виртуозно скрывался и уклонялся от встреч. Вэй Ин порой замечал его где-то вдалеке и бежал со всех ног, но тот исчезал, стоило проделать хотя бы половину пути.   
  
Если же они сталкивались в общих комнатах при куче свидетелей, Лань Чжань упрямо хмурился, отводил взгляд и, извинившись, выходил прочь. Вэй Ин кусал губы и пытался понять, как может его любить этот человек, который даже не может вынести его присутствия. Все это было ужасно и буквально сводило с ума.   
  
Вэй Ин был упрямцем и сдаваться не собирался. В конце концов, это касалось их обоих, и поведение Лань Чжаня было не только нелепым и смешным, но еще и чрезвычайно эгоистичным!  
  
Впрочем, даже упрямство дало трещину, и Вэй Ин, слоняясь между деревьями в саду, случайно заметил недавно прибывшего Лань Си Чэня. Тот был более милой и дружелюбной версией Лань Чжаня, так что Вэй Ин подумал, что может поговорить хотя бы с ним, и уже собирался выскочить с радостным криком, как заметил, что тот не один.   
  
Подле него сидел Лань Чжань с потерянным беззащитным лицом, которое от этой беззащитности казалось очень нежным. Вэй Ин замер, не решаясь приблизиться к братьям, что вели тихий разговор между собой, и как-то помешать им. Он мог бы подслушать их, но все же это было ужасно низко, а Вэй Ин, несмотря на свою новую репутацию порождения Тьмы, все же считал себя человеком с честью.   
  
Лань Си Чэнь встал со скамьи, явно собираясь уходить, и Вэй Ин понял, что это его шанс: ну не побежит же Лань Чжань прочь при собственном старшем брате? Так что он вывалился к ним из кустов и крепко схватил Лань Чжаня за руку.   
  
Тот изумленно уставился на него, широко раскрыв глаза.  
  
— Иначе ты опять сбежишь от меня! — возмущенно воскликнул Вэй Ин.   
  
***  
  
Лань Си Чэнь буквально спас его своим приездом. Лань Чжань первым же делом направился к нему, надеясь найти сочувствие и поддержку.  
  
— Ван Цзи. — Лань Си Чэнь протянул ему руки навстречу, и Лань Чжань позволил себя обнять. — Что случилось? Выглядишь встревоженным. Ты опять поругался с молодым господином Вэй?   
  
Лань Чжань покачал головой. Лань Си Чэнь отступил на шаг. Под внимательным взглядом брата Лань Чжань чувствовал себя еще более глупым, чем было на самом деле. Вдруг он настолько оплошал, что даже понимающий Лань Хуань на него рассердится и начнет смеяться?  
  
— Нет. Брат, я…  
  
Лань Си Чэнь нахмурился.  
  
— Пойдем, поговорим в саду. Никто не будет мешать.  
  
Лань Си Чэнь подхватил его под руку и повел за собой. Всю дорогу Лань Чжань тщательно обдумывал свои слова, чтобы поднести все так, чтобы брат понял. Когда Лань Си Чэнь усадил его рядом с собой и мягко положил ладонь на плечо, Лань Чжань вздохнул и произнес:  
  
— Я сказал ему.  
  
Лань Си Чэнь охнул.  
  
— Ван Цзи… ты в порядке? Вэй У Сянь обидел тебя?  
  
— Нет. — Лань Чжань поджал губы и растерянно принялся рассказывать все, что произошло.  
  
— Так ты действительно хочешь оставить все вот так и уехать? — Голос Лань Си Чэня был встревоженным. Лань Чжань испытал прилив благодарности к брату за его понимание.  
  
— Хочу.  
  
— Я не могу заставлять тебя. Но мне кажется, тебе стоило бы поговорить с Вэй У Сянем. Возможно, все не так ужасно, как ты считаешь. Молодой господин Вэй достаточно добр и благороден, чтобы понять, что он может ранить своими словами и поступками.  
  
— Это не так. Вэй Ин… он многое не замечает.  
  
Лань Си Чэнь печально улыбнулся. Лань Чжань взял его за руку, и брат в ответ несильно сжал пальцы.  
  
— В противном случае ты лишь убедишься в своей правоте и не будешь мучиться неизвестностью. Если Вэй У Сянь сделает тебе больно, я в тот же момент заберу тебя и мы отправимся из Юнь Мэна. Ты сможешь пережить это, Ван Цзи. Ты очень сильный.  
  
— Брат. — Лань Чжань растерянно посмотрел на Лань Си Чэня.  
  
— Я не буду больше ничего говорить. — Брат покачал головой. — Но оставлю тебе время на размышления. А сейчас мне надо идти.  
  
Лань Си Чэнь поднялся, и Лань Чжань встал вслед за ним, намереваясь проводить. В этот же момент на них вывалился Вэй Ин и крепко схватил его за руку.  
  
— Иначе ты опять сбежишь от меня! — возмущенно выпалил Вэй Ин.  
  
Лань Чжань смотрел на него с ужасом. Он чувствовал жуткий стыд от того, что рядом стоял брат. Вэй Ин подслушивал? Он много услышал? Зачем вообще ему искать Лань Чжаня? Подшутить над ним?   
  
Лань Хуань неожиданно тихо рассмеялся.  
  
— Я думаю, вы разберетесь без меня.  
  
Он развернулся и ушел. Лань Чжань дернулся было за ним, но Вэй Ин держал крепко. Лань Чжань посмотрел ему в лицо и тут же отвернулся: разглядывать Вэй Ина спокойно не получалось, сердце тут же начинало бешено колотиться в груди. Лань Чжань попытался выдернуть рукав, но проще было его оторвать.  
  
— Лань Чжань! Лань Чжань! Посмотри на меня!   
  
— Отпусти. — Лань Чжань со вздохом посмотрел на Вэй Ина.  
  
— Ну уж нет. — Вэй Ин надулся. — Ты сбежишь и мы не сможем поговорить!  
  
— Я не хочу говорить, — тяжело произнес Лань Чжань. Он пытался понять, что Вэй Ину от него нужно, и от этих попыток ему становилось неуютно.  
  
— Это нечестно! — Вэй Ин почти прокричал это, и Лань Чжань пришлось обреченно смириться с тем, что Вэй Ин такой громкий. — Ты не можешь оставлять меня в неведении. Я ведь не ослышался, Лань Чжань? Я правда-правда тебе нравлюсь? Почему тогда ты так холоден ко мне? Почему ты молчал и ничего не рассказал мне?  
  
— Потому.  
  
Вэй Ин горестно застонал.  
  
— Лань Чжань! Это не ответ! Зачем молчаливо страдать, если ты мог в любую минуту рассказать все мне?  
  
Лань Чжань мог бы ответить: потому что это ты. Потому что ты лишь посмеешься и забудешь, потому что не может быть так, что ты решишь вдруг отдать свое сердце ему, Лань Чжаню. Вместо этого Лань Чжань спросил:  
  
— Зачем?  
  
Вэй Ин удивленно захлопал глазами, а затем сердито нахмурился. Голос у него был обиженный и чуточку злой. Лань Чжань с каждой минутой чувствовал себя все хуже, этот разговор был ему неприятен.  
  
— В каком смысле зачем? Наверное, это касается и меня тоже. Я должен знать о таком, должен понимать, как ко мне относятся! Любят или ненавидят? Как мне понять, как мне вести себя с кем-то, если он ничего не говорит мне?  
  
— Ты… — Лань Чжань физически ощущал комок в горле. Ему было всегда тяжело говорить с Вэй Ином, который был тем еще болтуном, и Лань Чжань рядом с ним чувствовал себя неуклюжим и ждал, что Вэй Ин начнет подшучивать. Сейчас стало еще хуже. — Ты бы все равно только посмеялся.  
  
Вэй Ин неожиданно умолк. Он чуть приоткрыл рот, будто собирался что-то сказать, но не мог подобрать слов.  
  
— Ты правда думаешь, что я мог бы высмеять твои чувства ко мне? Неужели ты такого плохого мнения обо мне? Лань Чжань. — Вэй Ин вздохнул.  
  
— Нам не о чем разговаривать. — Лань Чжань попытался выдернуть руку, но Вэй Ин неожиданно сжал пальцы сильнее и с напором принялся говорить. Слова катились градом, и каждое било ровно в сердце.  
  
— Конечно нам есть о чем разговаривать. Я ведь все это время думал, что не нравлюсь тебе. Что ты едва терпишь мое присутствие и поэтому постоянно сбегаешь. Лань Чжань, ты лишь злишься на меня, ругаешь и прогоняешь прочь. Если бы я знал! Я ведь действительно тогда хотел, чтобы ты приехал ко мне в Юнь Мэн. Мы бы катались на лодке и собирали лотосы, а потом убегали бы от злого старика-сторожа. Ты бы обязательно где-нибудь испачкал свои беленькие одежды и ворчал всю дорогу. Я попросил бы дядю Цзяна поселить нас в одной комнате, и терпел, даже если бы ты укладывал меня спать в девять и поднимал на рассвете. Однажды мы бы устроили соревнование! Знаешь, у нас в Ордене запускают воздушных змеев и стреляют по ним. И ты бы выиграл, потому что ты прекрасный Лань Ван Цзи из Ордена Гу Су Лань. Но, — голос Вэй Ина вздрогнул, — вместо этого я думал, что ты ненавидишь меня.  
  
— Вэй Ин, — Лань Чжань выдохнул его имя, и Вэй Ин тут же уставился на него с ожиданием во взгляде. Лань Чжань замялся. — Это не так. Я не знал… что ты будешь ждать меня.  
  
Вэй Ин фыркнул и повеселел.  
  
— Глупый Лань Чжань, ты даже не пытался со мной флиртовать, чтобы посмотреть, нравится ли мне это!   
  
— Я не умею.  
  
— Чего тут уметь. — Вэй Ин, конечно, как великий знаток общения с дамами, задрал нос и принялся поучать Лань Чжаня. — Тут и делать нечего. Ты мог бы сказать мне, что я красивый и талантливый во всем.  
  
Лань Чжань промолчал, и Вэй Ин со вздохом отпустил его руку.  
  
— Ты красивый, — послушно повторил Лань Чжань. Это было правдой, Вэй Ин сразу привлекал внимание своей внешностью, а его обаяние могло свести с ума. — И очень талантливый.  
  
Вэй Ин замер.  
  
— Ты очень красиво смеешься, — продолжил Лань Чжань. Он очень давно хотел об этом сказать, и сейчас слова рвались на язык, хотя произносить их было ужасающе сложно. Смех Вэй Ина действительно ласкал слух. — Мне нравится, когда ты улыбаешься.   
  
Вэй Ин молчал, и Лань Чжань умолк. Когда Вэй Ин флиртовал с девушками, они краснели от его комплиментов и начинали смеяться, чтобы скрыть смущение. Вэй Ин же стоял каменной статуей, внимательно слушал и ничего не говорил. Сложно и непонятно. Ему не нравится?  
  
— Мне стоит уйти? — с горечью спросил Лань Чжань.  
  
— Нет! — Вэй Ин тут же отмер и со стоном спрятал лицо в руках. — Чему вас учат в Гу Су? Нельзя наговорить столько и сбежать, это нечестно. Я сейчас умру от смущения, и в этом будет виноват Хань Гуан Цзюнь.  
  
— Мгм. — Лань Чжань не верил, что можно смутить кого-то вроде Вэй Ина. Но сейчас так и было? Вэй Ин смутился? От его слов? Лань Чжань чувствовал подвох, но сердце, противореча разуму, забилось быстро-быстро.  
  
— Теперь ты не отвертишься, — серьезно произнес Вэй Ин.  
  
***  
  
Легкость, которой наполнилось сердце Вэй Ина, было не передать словами. Будто сотни сияющих светлых духов вознесли его на небеса и оставили его там отдыхать в полном довольстве и гармонии.  
  
И вместе с тем Вэй Ин чувствовал ужасное волнение. И во всех этих смешанных и странных чувствах был виноват один только Лань Чжань, который этого, кажется, даже не осознавал. Совершенно не понимал, что натворил своими словами, и от этого все чувства стали ещё сильнее и острее.  
  
Вэй Ин ни за что не хотел выпускать свою добычу из рук, но стоять весь день, удерживая Лань Чжаня, было бы смешно, не говоря уже о том, что сам Лань Чжань мог на него рассердиться. Он уже и без того хмурился.  
  
— Я... Ох, Лань Чжань, только не говори, что хочешь забрать все свои слова назад!  
  
— Не хочу. Я не знаю, что мы должны дальше делать, — хмуро признался Лань Чжань  
  
— О! — Вэй Ин ощутил облегчение и рассмеялся, поглаживая пальцами его ладонь. — Я тоже!  
  
Никогда до этого он не получал такого признания и не чувствовал такой же тяги в ответ, и поэтому не представлял, как все может для них измениться, как им теперь себя вести.  
  
Только разве что...  
  
— Теперь мы можем держаться за руки! — воскликнул он и перехватил ладонь Лань Чжаня, переплетая их пальцы. — В любой момент. И мы не убегаем друг от друга! И рассказываем друг другу все самое-самое важное! И вообще все! И ходим вместе гулять. И... — Вэй Ин сбился, переводя дыхание. А потом прошептал, стараясь успокоить бурю в душе. — Мы можем делать все, что захотим...  
  
Лань Чжань судорожно вздохнул, глядя на их руки. У него был такой потерянный взгляд, что сердце Вэй Ина застучало в сотню раз быстрее.  
  
— Я, — сказал Лань Чжань тихо, — хочу всего.  
  
Вэй Ин засмеялся, ощущая себя буквально на вершине блаженства.  
  
~  
  
Лань Чжань и впрямь прекратил от него бегать.Тем же вечером на ужине в честь прибытия Цзы У Цзюня в Юнь Мэн Лань Чжань сидел между Вэй Ином и братом, позволяя держать себя за руку. Иногда он совсем робко и неуверенно отвечал на поглаживания, сам касаясь пальцами ладони. Вэй Ин от этого замирал и чувствовал, что теряется в пространстве.   
  
О том, что они творят, знал, кажется, один Лань Си Чэнь, и от этого все становилось интимнее и ярче. Сам факт того, что можно держать Лань Чжаня за руку, был просто опьяняющим, а уж то, что тот был за и даже поддерживал это… Вэй Ин смотрел на него, ловил ответный взгляд и судорожно вздыхал.   
  
Утром, вместо того, чтобы опять отправиться осквернять могилы (что могло Лань Чжаню не понравиться и точно не было необходимо вот прямо сейчас), он отправился помогать на пристань, где мужчины разгружали присланные из других Орденов припасы. В конечном итоге, они могли бы оба помогать, вместе с Лань Чжанем, это намного лучше, чем целыми днями ссориться или играть в кошки-мышки!   
  
Лань Чжань, как Вэй Ин и ожидал, вскоре явился и без дальнейших указаний тоже начал таскать тяжелые ящики. С заклинательской силой и скоростью дело пошло намного быстрее, и уже через пару часов все было убрано и пристроено. Их благодарили шумно, перебивая друг друга, и Вэй Ин с удивлением понял, что никто на этот раз не пытается от него шугаться. На душе стало тепло-тепло, так что он засмеялся и, схватив Лань Чжаня за руку, потащил его прочь.   
  
Полуденный отдых они решили устроить под сливой, которая давала прекрасную тень, чтобы скрыться от жары. Лань Чжань степенно сел, расположив свои одежды так, чтобы они нигде не помялись и не испачкались, а Вэй Ин просто свалился рядом, положив голову ему на колени.   
  
Лань Чжань осторожно поднял руку, а потом аккуратно коснулся его лба сначала кончиками пальцев, а потом и всей ладонью, начав поглаживать его по голове. Вэй Ин зажмурился от удовольствия и счастливо вздохнул.  
  
— Тебе нравится? — спросил Лань Чжань.  
  
— Конечно, мне нравится, — фыркнул Вэй Ин, приоткрыв один глаз. — Как мне может не нравится, что Хань Гуан Цзюнь гладит меня?   
  
Лань Чжань вздохнул и продолжил. У него были сильные и ласковые руки, и Вэй Ин тихо млел, иногда начиная тихо урчать, будто был большой кошкой. В последний раз его гладила по голове шицзе, но это было так давно и так мимолетно, что не шло ни в какое сравнение.   
  
— Почешешь мне за ухом? — спросил Вэй Ин со смешком, абсолютно уверенный, что ему откажут.  
  
— Мгм, — ответил Лань Чжань, не меняя своего умиротворенного выражения на лице, и начал массировать за ухом.   
  
Вэй Ин недолго полежал, наслаждаясь лаской, а потом перехватил руку Лань Чжаня и поцеловал его пальцы.  
  
— У тебя волшебные руки, — сказал он   
  
— Вэй Ин, — выдохнул Лань Чжань, не вырывая руки, но кончики пальцев его слегка подрагивали.   
  
— Что?   
  
— Это неприлично.   
  
— Неприлично целовать руки своего возлюбленного?   
  
Лань Чжань вздрогнул и испустил еще один громкий тяжелый вздох.  
  
— Не разбрасывайся такими словами, — велел он.   
  
— Какими такими словами? Я всего лишь называю вещи своими именами! — надулся Вэй Ин, понимая, что Лань Чжань до сих пор не может ему поверить. Какое же впечатление он должен был производить, что в его искренность и серьезность так трудно поверить? Каким же человеком он выглядит в чужих глазах?.. — Лань Чжань… Я ведь не шучу и больше всего на свете не хочу тебя отпускать.   
  
— Мгм, — тихо ответил Лань Чжань, отводя взгляд. Вэй Ин поднял руку и заставил взглянуть себе в глаза:  
  
— Если бы мы могли провести всю жизнь вот так, сидя под этой сливой и ни о чем не волнуясь, я был бы более чем счастлив! Я не лгу, мое сердце бьется ровно, вот, — он приложил ладонь Лань Чжаня к своей груди. — Чувствуешь?   
  
— Чувствую.  
  
— Ну и вот! — заключил Вэй Ин довольно, вновь укладываясь ему на колени и вздыхая. — Жаль только, что мы действительно не можем просидеть тут целую вечность.   
  
— У нас есть долг, — кивнул Лань Чжань.   
  
~  
  
Однако, мирное и спокойное существование в Пристани Лотоса, словно стремилось их в этом переубедить. Донесения из других точек говорили о том, что клан Вэнь сдает свои позиции и недалек тот день, когда можно будет говорить об окончательной победе.   
  
Вэй Ин таскал Лань Чжаня воровать лотосы. На них правда никто не ругался, ибо сейчас до этого никому не было дела. Но ворованные лотосы со стеблем были слаще любых других.   
  
— Однажды, — сказал Лань Чжань, — я отправился за лотосами.   
  
Вэй Ин промолчал, давая время, чтобы продолжить. Он уже привык, что Лань Чжаня нельзя торопить, надо подождать, а иначе можно не получить ни словечка!   
  
— И там была женщина, с которой мы поспорили.   
  
— Хань Гуан Цзюнь поспорил с женщиной?! — изумился Вэй Ин, не сдержавшись. Потому как представить подобное было очень сложно.   
  
— Она сторожила пруд и лотосы, — пояснил Лань Чжань. — Я говорил, что со стеблем намного вкуснее, а она утверждала обратное. И мы поспорили.  
  
Вэй Ин расхохотался счастливо, начал махать руками и в итоге перевернул лодку, в которой они сидели. Пытаясь в последний момент предотвратить это, он схватился за Лань Чжаня, и они оба оказались в воде вместе со всем своим уловом лотосов.   
  
Это было так смешно, еще смешнее, чем то, что Лань Чжань спорил со сторожем по поводу вкуса лотосов, так что Вэй Ин вновь принялся смеяться, барахтаясь в воде, цепляясь то за перевернувшуюся лодку, то за отфыркивающегося от воды Лань Чжаня. Тот был весь мокрый, со сползающей лобной лентой… Его мокрые ресницы подрагивали, и Вэй Ин, не сдержавшись, потянулся и коснулся их губами. Лань Чжань замер, перестав барахтаться, и тут же чуть не пошел ко дну.   
  
— Вэй Ин! — сердито сказал он.   
  
— Все-все, я не покушаюсь больше на твои ресницы! — засмеялся Вэй Ин и оставил легкий поцелуй сначала на щеке, а после и на губах Лань Чжаня, заставив того судорожно вздохнуть. — Твоя лента совсем перекосилась. Если я её поправлю, ты не сломаешь мне руки?   
  
Мочки ушей Лань Чжаня трогательно покраснели, он вздохнул и помотал головой, судорожно цепляясь за лодку. Вэй Ин проплыл ему за спину и ловко перевязал ленту, аккуратно оправив её на лбу.   
  
— Вот и все, не так уж и страшно, да?   
  
— Мы растеряли все лотосы, которые собрали.   
  
— Ну и что? Главное ведь не лотосы, а то, что мы собирали их вместе, — беспечно улыбнулся Вэй Ин. Лань Чжань резко развернулся и заключил его сильные объятия: стиснул так, что на пару секунд дышать стало сложно, а потом отпустил, уткнувшись лицом ему в плечо. — Ах, когда меня обнимает Хань Гуан Цзюнь, сердце мое обретает свою волю и рвется прочь из груди.   
  
Уши у Лань Чжаня были красные, но Вэй Ин готов был поспорить, что видел на его губах улыбку.  
  
***  
  
Привыкнуть к тому, что все внимание Вэй Ина направлено на него, было трудно, но так сладко, что это сводило с ума. Вэй Ин находил Лань Чжаня в любом уголке Пристани Лотоса, неизменно улыбаясь, и притворно дулся, если Лань Чжань оставлял его одного. Дай ему волю, он бы и спать уходил вместе с Лань Чжанем. Не сказать, что Лань Чжань не задумывался об этом, глядя на Вэй Ина, держа его за руку, но предложить такое казалось невозможным.  
  
Сейчас для того, чтобы сердце бешено колотилось в груди, хватало обнимать Вэй Ина иногда, поддаваться на его флирт, замирая, когда Вэй Ин, дурачась, целовал его мимолетно. Вэй Ин будто бы не видел ничего, кроме Лань Чжаня, и это льстило. Ругаться с Вэй Ином было неприятно, и голова кружилась от мысли, что сейчас Вэй Ин улыбается из-за него и для него. Помыслить о том, чтобы было иначе, представлялось невозможным. Лань Чжань хотел, чтобы это никогда не заканчивалось, чтобы эта сладкая и мучительная сказка длилась вечно.   
  
И все равно сердце точило горькой мыслью, что есть подвох, что не может быть все так просто. Чтобы Вэй Ин ответил? Чтобы любил в ответ? Лань Чжань сгорал от мысли об этом и не верил происходящему.  
  
Он оказался прав. Лань Си Чэнь, грустно улыбаясь, сообщил, что им пора уезжать, потому что они и без того слишком задержались в Пристани Лотоса. Это было правдой. Как ни хотелось оспорить решение брата, но оставаться в Юнь Мэне вечно было нельзя.  
  
Лань Чжань чувствовал непонятное разочарование и страх, будто бы после его отъезда Вэй Ин разом все забудет, словно между ними никогда ничего не случалось. Случалось ли? Вэй Ин, конечно, назвал его возлюбленным, но тот же Вэй Ин любил разбрасываться словами и тут же забывать об этом.  
  
Лань Чжань нашел Вэй Ина в одной из комнат, что исполняли сейчас роль кабинетов. Сейчас, когда в Юнь Мэне шли восстановительные работы, никто особо не следил, где комнаты господ, а где учеников или слуг. Вэй Ин вместе с Цзян Чэном сидели над бумагами, и едва Лань Чжань вошел, они прекратили спор, и Вэй Ин и с улыбкой посмотрел на него.  
  
— Вэй Ин… нам нужно поговорить.  
  
На лице Вэй Ина появилось удивление, но он переглянулся с Цзян Чэном, и тот махнул рукой:  
  
— Пошел вон, ты все равно только мешаешь.  
  
— Лжец! — Вэй Ин коротко рассмеялся и подскочил на ноги. — Пойдем, Лань Чжань!  
  
Вэй Ин подхватил его под руку, и Лань Чжань успел только благодарно кивнуть на прощание, прежде чем Вэй Ин потянул его за собой. Лань Чжань не знал, понимал ли Цзян Чэн, что происходит между Лань Чжанем и Вэй Ином, и как к этому относится, но тот не говорил ничего осуждающего, и Лань Чжань был благодарен.  
  
— Что случилось, Лань Чжань? — спросил Вэй Ин, ведя его по коридору куда-то. — Мне казалось, я смог вызвать у тебя улыбку, но вот ты снова опечален, будто кого похоронил. Ты очень красивый, но скорбное выражение лица отвращает людей, знаешь ли!  
  
Лань Чжань нахмурился, не зная, что ему говорить. Вэй Ин тут же переполошился:  
  
— Лань Чжань! Ты же не слушаешь все глупости, что я болтаю? Если ты будешь опечален из-за меня, мое сердце не выдержит!   
  
— Вздор, — ответил Лань Чжань, и Вэй Ин тут же остановился и круто развернулся к нему лицом. Положив ладони на плечи Лань Чжаню, он встревоженно заглянул к нему в глаза. Сердце заколотилось все сильнее.  
  
— Лань Ван Цзи? Все в порядке?  
  
Лань Чжань помолчал. Он вдруг подумал, что новость об отъезде не станет для Вэй Ина такой же ужасной, как для него самого.  
  
— Нам с братом нужно уехать обратно в Гу Су.  
  
Встревоженность на лице Вэй Ина сменилась непониманием.  
  
— Уехать?  
  
— Мгм, — ответил Лань Чжань. — Завтра утром.  
  
Вэй Ин вдруг молча обвил руки вокруг его шеи и стиснул в объятиях. Лань Чжань глубоко вздохнул и положил ладони ему на спину, осторожно поглаживая. Он не хотел отпускать Вэй Ина, не хотел уезжать, и мысль о расставании казалась слишком горькой.  
  
— В Облачных Глубинах тоже нужна наша помощь. Я… я хотел бы остаться, но это никак не устроить.  
  
— Ох, ты только ранишь мою душу, — глухо простонал Вэй Ин. — Я только начал наслаждаться временем, что мы проводим вместе, как нам приходится разлучаться.  
  
— Мы увидимся позже? — спросил Лань Чжань. От того, что Вэй Ин расстроен, было одновременно и тягостно, и сладко.  
  
— Конечно! — Вэй Ин чуть отстранился, серьезно глядя в лицо Лань Чжаню. — Мы увидимся еще много раз, а после войны с Вэнь мы уедем куда-нибудь вдвоем. Хорошо?  
  
Вместо ответа Лань Чжань нагнул голову и коротко поцеловал его. Вэй Ин охнул и тут же расцвел.  
  
— Ох, Хань Гуан Цзюнь первым поцеловал меня!  
  
— Не кричи, — попросил Лань Чжань, но улыбнулся. Отъезд теперь не казался чем-то ужасным.  
  
— Как я могу молчать? — Вэй Ин лучился довольством. — Это невозможно, тебе придется закрыть мне чем-нибудь рот.  
  
Лань Чжань почувствовал, как вздрагивает от этих слов, но все равно нагнулся, целуя Вэй Ина еще раз. Это должно было быть мягкое касание губ, но Вэй Ин неожиданно подался вперед, целуя его нежно и требовательно, и Лань Чжань позволил ему это, обмирая от ужаса и восторга.  
  
— Я придумал, — заявил Вэй Ин, отстранившись. — Раз уж завтра ты уедешь, весь этот день мы проведем вместе. А вечером… — он умолк. — Посмотрим.  
  
Лань Чжань серьезно кивнул.  
  
  
***  
  
Вэй Ин довольно быстро смог отпроситься у Цзян Чэна, объяснив, что завтра молодые господа из клана Лань их покинут. Восторга это, конечно, не вызвало, но Цзян Чэн пообещал, что и сам со всем сможет разобраться и своей матушке его не сдаст. Не то, чтобы Вэй Ин действительно страшился гнева госпожи Юй, но получить взбучку было бы неприятно.   
  
Впрочем, все это меркло перед мыслью о расставании. Больше всего на свете он не хотел, чтобы Лань Чжань покидал Пристань Лотоса, но помешать этому не мог. Не имел права. Да, он любил Лань Чжаня всем сердцем, но все, что он теперь мог - это ждать, когда закончится война с Вэнь, помогать всеми силами и надеяться, что все будет хорошо.   
  
Они отправились кататься на лодке, и Вэй Ин, достав флейту, играл разные мелодии, пока Лань Чжань ловко управлялся с веслами. Мерный плеск воды и собственная музыка успокаивали, и вскоре тревоги отступили, оставив только любовь и светлую грусть о грядущей разлуке.   
  
Стоило им отплыть достаточно далеко и свернуть в небольшой рукав, где река стала такой узкой, что лодка едва проходила меж берегов. Ветви ив склонялись к воде, то и дело задевали их, гладили по плечам. Течение и вовсе как будто бы исчезло, растворился окружающий мир.  
  
Вэй Ин с улыбкой отложил флейту и утянул Лань Чжаня на дно лодки.  
  
— Ты сказал, что дождемся вечера.  
  
— Ох, а разве я что-то сказал или сделал не так?.. Хань Гуан Цзюнь, о чем ты думаешь?.. — Вэй Ин засмеялся, обхватывая лицо Лань Чжаня ладонями. Тот попытался отвести взгляд, но Вэй Ин не позволил. — Я люблю тебя, Лань Чжань, люблю.   
  
— Я… — тот говорил совсем тихо. — Тоже.   
  
Они лежали на дне лодки, обнявшись. Ветер и едва ощутимое течение покачивали их и медленно возвращали назад к большой воде. Вэй Ин чувствовал, как под его ладонью сильно бьется сердце Лань Чжаня, чувствовал, как тот дышит, иногда подавался навстречу и ловил его вдохи своими губами. Ресницы Лань Чжаня дрожали, он сам мелко вздрагивал, и его сердце начинало биться быстрее. Он раскрывал губы в ответ, позволял скользить по ним языком, отвечал, заставляя открываться так же.   
  
В теле тлело возбуждение, это был не костер и даже не пожар, но угли согревали изнутри. Вэй Ин знал, что если их разворошить… Они оба могут сгореть сию секунду, а как им потом жить друг без друга? Вэй Ин жаждал Лань Чжаня и боялся и этой жажды, и силы своего желания и того, что время и расстояние все это уничтожат совершенно безжалостно.   
  
— Мы можем пойти охотиться на фазанов, — прошептал Вэй Ин тихо, чтобы отвлечься.   
  
— Мгм, — сказал Лань Чжань. Вэй Ин в последние дни невероятно преуспел в искусстве понимания его хмыканий, мгмканий и прочих не слишком вербальных ответов, так что тихонько засмеялся.   
  
— Я совсем не пытаюсь убежать от тебя, гэгэ, больше всего я хочу, чтобы мы могли вечно лежать в этой лодке и скрываться под ветвями ив.   
  
Лань Чжань вздрогнул от его обращения, вцепился пальцами крепче в его одежду и судорожно выдохнул, поймав губы. Вэй Ин видел его изумленный взгляд, словно Лань Чжань сам не ожидал такой реакции от самого себя.   
  
— Гэгэ, — вновь на пробу произнес Вэй Ин. Лань Чжань зажмурился и вздохнул. — Гэгэ.   
  
— Не зови меня так.  
  
— Почему? Я вижу, как Хань Гуан Цзюнь сладко вздрагивает от моих слов.   
  
— Это… слишком.   
  
— Нет, не слишком, гэгэ, — засмеялся Вэй Ин. Лань Чжань резко навис над ним, заставив лодку опасно закачаться. Они оба замерли, пережидая, а потом Лань Чжань, удерживая его руки, глубоко и напористо поцеловал его. Вэй Ин все так же слышал его сердце: оно колотилось быстро, точно обезумело.   
  
Они целовались, забыв обо всем на свете. Лань Чжань давно отпустил его, и Вэй Ин обвился вокруг него ногами, шаря по его спине и плечам, сам выгибался и подставлялся так же судорожно исследующим его рукам.   
  
Лодка качалась под ними.   
  
Вечера они не дождались, словно откровенные бесстыдники, прячась лишь за ивами да бортами лодки, ласкались, неловко и больше по наитию, прощаясь и не желая отпускать друг друга. Вэй Ину не было стыдно ни капли. Он краснел и смеялся, прятал лицо на плече у Лань Чжаня, шептал всякую чушь, то и дело повторял “гэгэ”, вынуждая затыкать себе рот то словами, то поцелуями.   
  
Ему не было стыдно, когда они перепачкали свои одежды. Они же посреди реки, это можно легко исправить. Лань Чжань сверкал розовыми скулами, смущенный и очаровательный, зацелованный и разморенный. Вэй Ин любил его так сильно. Так сильно.   
  
И вечером, Лань Чжань тоже к нему пришел, и все повторилось вновь. Только на кровати было удобнее и легче. Качки не было, но Вэй Ин, засыпая утомленный, слышал плеск волн и стук чужого сердца.   
  
***  
  
Казалось, что после отъезда из Пристани Лотоса время потечет слишком медленно, Лань Чжань увязнет в нем, словно в патоке, но вместо этого дни побежали быстрой чередой, сменяясь так скоро, что мир смазался. Вместе с Си Чэнем они отправились помогать Не Мин Цзюе, и в основном либо участвовали в сражениях, либо находили мирных жителей и давали им защиту. Никто не хотел, чтобы пострадал кто-то, кроме Ордена Ци Шань Вэнь, и они отдавали все силы на то, чтобы уберечь обычных людей от войны. Те ничего и не понимали, послушно следовали приказаниям, и на поле боя удавалось обойтись без лишних жертв.  
  
Победа казалась совсем скорой, и в итоге Лань Чжань был вынужден вернуться обратно в Гу Су, посмотреть, все ли в порядке и собрать заклинателей для последней, решающей битвы. Облачные Глубины восстановили полностью, и о пожаре не напоминало ничего, но иногда призраком возвращалась боль в ноге с легкой хромотой. Лань Чжань легко игнорировал все это.  
  
За все эти дни вспоминать о Вэй Ине было… сложно. Дни, проведенные в Юнь Мэне, казались сном, они поблекли, и иногда Лань Чжань задумывался, не придумал ли он все это себе. Он слышал о том, как Вэй Ин иногда влезал в сражения, руководя мертвецами. В такие моменты сжималось сердце, потому что люди не могли удержать язык за зубами и принимались рассуждать, правильно ли поступает Вэй Ин.  
  
Неправильно, — думал Лань Чжань, но, услышав это, Вэй Ин бы тут же принялся спорить с ним. Дело было даже не в том, что Лань Чжань не одобрял эти методы. Не одобрял, потому что это было жестокостью и делало самого Вэй Ина жестоким и безумным. Больше этого Лань Чжаня волновало, что после победы над Ци Шань Вэнь все набросятся на Вэй Ина, как свора псин.  
  
Лань Чжань хотел бы быть рядом и уберечь. Раз уж остановить точно не получалось. И все же с каждым днем, проведенным вдали, казалось, что Лань Чжань не имеет никакого отношения к Вэй Ину. Даже при том, что они разделили постель, и Вэй Ин в последнюю ночь стонал у него в объятиях.  
  
Си Чэнь после отъезда смотрел с теплом и едва заметной радостью.  
  
— Я могу поздравить? — спросил он со смехом, и Лань Чжань смутился.  
  
Он еще хранил в памяти короткий эпизод, когда, собираясь, разбудил Вэй Ина. Тот сонно приподнялся в кровати на локтях и щурился, глядя, как Лань Чжань одевается, расправляет одежду, убирает волосы и завязывает ленту. А потом сел и протянул к нему навстречу руки. Лань Чжань подошел поближе, позволяя себя обнять, и Вэй Ин лег щекой ему на грудь. Лань Чжань стоял и гладил его по волосам и плечам, пытаясь сделать это ласково и нежно, пытаясь вложить в прикосновения то, что нельзя высказать словами.  
  
— Я буду очень ждать, когда мы увидимся снова, — наконец произнес Вэй Ин. — И больше мы никогда не разлучимся.  
  
Лань Чжань взял его лицо в руки, наклонился и осыпал мягкими поцелуями. Вэй Ин морщился и тепло улыбался.  
  
— Никогда, — ответил Лань Чжань. — Мне пора.  
  
Вэй Ин серьезно кивнул, но руки не разомкнул. Лань Чжань положил ладонь ему на плечо и вдруг неожиданно для себя произнес:  
  
— Я не уеду просто так. Я навсегда оставлю здесь свое сердце.  
  
Он распустил ленту на лбу, и быстро, пока не передумал, собрал волосы Вэй Ина и перевязал их лентой. Белоснежный шелк в его волосах бросался в глаза сразу же, и Лань Чжань с болью в сердце подумал, что Вэй Ин может отказаться от всего прямо сейчас.  
  
— Я его сохраню, — сказал Вэй Ин.  
  
А потом Лань Чжань уехал. Шел по еще сонной Пристани Лотоса с колотящимся сердцем, радуясь и злясь на себя. Си Чэнь лишь удивился, когда заметил отсутствие ленты, и ободряюще сжал ладонью запястье.  
  
И теперь все это казалось таким далеким, что Лань Чжань сомневался, что было что-то.  
  
Между тем война шла к победе.  
  
***  
  
Вэй Ин целыми днями только и делал, что вздыхал. Конечно, это не было правдой, потому что и повздыхать-то толком в некоторые дни не было времени, война развернулась на полную. Вести об успехах Не Мин Цзюе поднимали боевой дух, а то, что Вэй Ин при помощи своего Темного Искусства умудрялся почти не допускать жертв, и вовсе вселяло во всех радость и надежду.   
  
В конечном итоге, думал Вэй Ин, все обернулось к лучшему. И то, что он пошел за Цзяо, и то, что проторчал три месяца на той горе… Зато Юнь Мэн был в порядке, дядя Цзян и госпожа Юй живы, а сам он овладел крайне полезной и разрушительной силой. И хотя порой ему в кошмарах являлись видения о смерти клана и разрушении Пристани Лотоса, Вэй Ин просыпался и понимал, что это лишь страшный сон.   
  
Победа была не за горами, и дядя Цзян велел Вэй Ину умерить свой пыл и быть осторожнее с поднятием мертвецов. В самый разгар битв это казалось спасением, но теперь стоило подумать о том, как отнесутся ко всему этому заклинатели после победы. Лучше не маячить лишний раз у них перед глазами.   
  
Так что Вэй Ин оказался бесславно заперт на Пристани Лотоса и принялся целыми днями вздыхать. Теперь, когда война отступила, у него появилось время на мысли о Лань Чжане, и сердце тут же погрузилось в ужасную тоску.   
  
И хотя порой до них доносились вести о невероятной доблести и храбрости Лань Ван Цзи, его выдающихся способностях и умениях, Вэй Ин совершенно не имел представления о том, что творится у того на сердце.   
  
Может ли быть, что чувства Лань Чжаня изменились? Что, если он разочаровался в нем? Забыл? И хотя белая лента в волосах каждое утро грела его душу, Вэй Ин не мог избавиться от горьких страхов.   
  
Он так скучал по Лань Чжаню! Вновь хотел очутиться в тепле его рук, хотел пить его поцелуи с нежных губ. Хотел касаться шелка волос, слышать спокойный чарующий голос. Да за один взгляд этих золотых глаз он отдал бы полжизни!  
  
— Цзян Чэн! Цзян Чэн! — ныл он, валяясь на полу и бесполезно хныча. — Мне так скучно и одиноко без Лань Чжаня. Цзян Чэн.  
  
У Цзян Чэна дергалась бровь, он начинал пинаться или пытался его придушить, и Вэй Ин со смешком откатывался или принимался за щенячью борьбу, в которой они скорее дурачились, позоря свои звания великих воинов.   
  
— Да что я могу сделать?! — возмущался Цзян Чэн, когда Вэй Ин продолжал ныть. — Толку от твоих вздохов нет никакого!   
  
— Но я так хочу его увидеть, Цзян Чэн! А вдруг он больше не захочет меня видеть?..  
  
— Конечно, ты же сам так долго ему надоедал, кто вообще захочет после этого проводить с тобой время?!  
  
Вэй Ин дулся на его слова, но совсем чуть-чуть: просто потому, что не умел надолго и всерьез обижаться. Так что стоило Цзян Чэну чуть расслабиться, как Вэй Ин тут же начинал по-новой.   
  
  
— Цзян Чэн.  
  
— Что?  
  
— А как понять, что ты влюбился?  
  
На виске Цзян Чэна тревожно запульсировала венка, он попытался пнуть Вэй Ина, но опять промахнулся.   
  
— Пошел вон! — крикнул Цзян Чэн и, не дождавшись, пока его требование исполнится, сам сбежал из комнаты.   
  
  
Когда Цзян Чэн его оставлял с этим горе одного, Вэй Ин приходил плакаться к шицзе, которая никогда-никогда его не осуждала и всегда поддерживала. Шицзе была настолько прекрасна, что одна мысль о тупом идиоте Цзы Сюане, который свое счастье так глупо упустил, мгновенно заставляла закипать кровь.   
  
— Кто тебе нравится? — спросила шицзе мягко. И её “нравится” звучало как “кого ты любишь до гроба”. И Вэй Ин не мог ни передать, ни объяснить, как сильно томится любовью к Лань Чжаню его сердце. — Тот красивый господин из Ордена Гу Су Лань? Лань Ван Цзи?   
  
Она спрашивала, и имя Лань Чжаня звучало музыкой, ласкающей слух.   
  
Вэй Ин уткнулся носом в её колени и тяжело вздохнул, спрятал лицо, не в силах выносить всего того, что разрывало ему грудь. Там было так много чувств…   
  
— Подари ему что-нибудь, когда вы увидитесь вновь, — предложила шицзе, погладив его по голове.   
  
— Я не знаю, что ему нравится, — хмуро и растерянно пробормотал Вэй Ин. — Как же я ему что-то подарю. Шицзе, я ужасный…   
  
— А что ты о нем знаешь? — спросила она мягко.   
  
— Он воспитанный и очень благородный, не любит веселиться и много молчит, - Вэй Ин вздохнул, - очень много читает и ругается на алкоголь. Я дарил ему картинки, которые рисовал сам, но он говорил что это убожество или крайнее убожество. Шицзе, у меня нет ни малейшего шанса ему понравиться.  
  
— А-Сянь, разве он тебе уже не признался? Разве не его ленту ты носишь?   
  
— Я… — Вэй Ин потянулся и коснулся ленты в своих волосах, а потом горько-горько вздохнул. — А вдруг он понял, какой я ужасный и разлюбил меня?! А вдруг он жалеет о том, что сделал?..  
  
Шицзе засмеялась и просто сказала:  
  
— Спроси его при встрече.   
  
***  
  
Это был праздник в честь окончания войны и победы над Орденом Ци Шань Вэнь. Сражения, смерти, постоянные мысли о предстоящих стычках, бесконечные раненые и мертвые — все это закончилось. Главы Орденов вместе со своими учениками и ближайшими помощниками прибывали в Орден Лань Лин Цзинь, чтобы отпраздновать это, а заодно поприветствовать в клане Цзинь нового молодого господина — Цзинь Гуан Яо. Тот пробрался в Безночный Дворец и шпионил для главы клана Не, передавая сведения о всех передвижениях и планах Ордена Вэнь.  
  
Сейчас, этот юный и невысокий юноша с приятным лицом принимал поздравления и вежливо и тонко улыбался каждому. Лань Си Чэнь, с которым и прибыл Лань Чжань, первым делом направился к нему, и Лань Чжань невольно последовал за братом.  
  
— А-Яо! — Си Чэнь поприветствовал Цзинь Гуан Яо, и тот тут же расцвел искренней и теплой улыбкой.  
  
— Рад видеть двух Нефритов клана Лань на этом скромном празднике, — произнес Цзинь Гуан Яо. Он распоряжался всем, что касалось гостей, и, кажется, справлялся с этим блестяще.  
  
— Надеюсь, нам выдастся случай побеседовать наедине, — проговорил Си Чэнь. — А пока мы с братом разыщем главу клана Не. Присоединяйся к нам позже.  
  
Цзинь Гуан Яо кивнул, и практически тут же обратил внимание на кого-то из гостей.  
  
— Ван Цзи, ты уверен, что хочешь сопровождать меня? — спросил Си Чэнь, когда они отошли. Брат говорил не очень громко, но четко, и на фоне чужих разговоров его голос даже не терялся. — Разве тебе не стоит разыскать молодого господина Вэй?  
  
Лань Чжань замялся. Он действительно хотел найти Вэй Ина, о котором давно не было никаких вестей, кроме тех, где говорилось, что он не покидает Пристань Лотоса.  
  
— Я еще не видел его, брат, — уклончиво ответил Лань Чжань, и будто бы в доказательство своих слов оглядел толпу заклинателей. И тут же замер, потому что заметил фигуру, приковавшую его взгляд. Си Чэнь выгнул брови и посмотрел туда же.  
  
Лань Чжань не видел Вэй Ина давно, но ему казалось, что уж теперь, когда Вэй Ин ответил взаимностью, его появления не будут смущать и лишать дыхания. И он очень жестоко обманулся.  
  
Вэй Ин стоял рядом с Цзян Чэном, и слушал его, чуть прищурившись и улыбаясь. На нем не было торжественного одеяния, вместо этого Вэй Ин нарядился во все черное, а за пояс заткнул черную флейту. Лань Чжань не видел при нем меча, и это почти вырвало из груди скорбный вздох, потому что это такая распущенность, такое неуважение… все в характере Вэй Ина. Но самая ужасная вещь была в другом. Вэй Ин, распустив волосы, часть из них прихватил лентой. Не привычной яркой, алой как кровь, а абсолютно белоснежной лентой, которую ему оставил Лань Чжань, покидая Юнь Мэн.  
  
Эта белая лента в черных волосах Вэй Ина жгла взгляд, но заставляла смотреть, и в груди разгорались торжество и ликующая радость. Вэй Ин мог забыть меч, мог нарядиться так, что его внешний вид вызвал шепотки, но он помнил о ленте, он хранил ее.  
  
Лань Чжань слабо улыбнулся. Он ощутил невыносимое желание обнять Вэй Ина, увидеть в его глазах радость от встречи, восторг и любовь. Он хотел поцеловать его глубоко и нежно, убеждаясь, что чувства не остыли и никуда не пропали.  
  
— Это твоя лента, Ван Цзи? — спросил Си Чэнь, хотя ему явно не требовалось ответа.  
  
Но Лань Чжань все равно кивнул, не отрывая взгляда от Вэй Ина, который в этот момент рассмеялся отчего-то. Сердце сжалось от того, какой Вэй Ин был красивый в этот момент.  
  
— Иди к нему, — сказал Си Чэнь, но Лань Чжань с трудом прогнал мысль о том, чтобы прямо сейчас пойти и обнять Вэй Ина.  
  
— Будет невежливо, если я не поприветствую других заклинателей.  
  
Си Чэнь расстроенно вздохнул, но ничего не сказал. Они подошли к главе клана Не, Не Мин Цзюе, который осматривал зал так, будто выглядывал кого-то. Возможно, своего младшего брата Не Хуай Сана, воспользовавшегося, видимо, возможностью сбежать из-под опеки брата.  
  
Увидев Лань Си Чэня, он тут же просветлел лицом и принялся жаловаться на Не Хуай Сана. Си Чэнь смотрел с пониманием и легко улыбался. Лань Чжань молчал, потому что в этом разговоре ему нечего было сказать. Он по привычке отстранился от разговора и задумался о том, что сказать Вэй Ину.  
  
— Глава клана Не, — раздался совсем рядом голос. Лань Чжань увидел Цзян Чэна, который сложил ладони в приветственном жесте, а за его спиной — смеющегося и довольного Вэй Ина.  
  
Лань Чжань взглянул на него, и тут же отвел взгляд, хмурясь, потому что его душило желание поцеловать Вэй Ина в эти смеющиеся губы. Он услышал, как они перебросились парой фраз, поднял голову, и его тут же обожгло холодом. Цзян Чэн уже ушел, и Вэй Ин спешил следом. Он наклонился к уху Цзян Чэна, что-то быстро проговорил и тут же рассмеялся. Наследник клана Цзян замахнулся на него рукой, и Вэй Ин с хохотом увернулся.  
  
С каждым его шагом становилось все больнее. Белая лента в волосах Вэй Ина казалась насмешкой. Он не сказал ему ни слова. Не потому ли, что сам Лань Чжань промолчал? Или потому, что все случившееся между ними ничего не значило? Тогда зачем же он носил эту чертову ленту?..  
  
Лань Чжань услышал, как Не Мин Цзюе обсуждают Вэй Ина, и на замечание о том, что тот явился без меча, неожиданно проговорил:  
  
— Это вполне в его духе.  
  
— Ван Цзи? — удивился Си Чэнь. — Разве тебе не надо было поговорить с молодым господином Вэем?  
  
Лань Чжань еще раз посмотрел вслед Вэй Ину и с горечью произнес:  
  
— Нет.  
  
Если Вэй Ин сразу торопливо ушел, не значит ли это, что ему незачем разговаривать с Лань Чжанем? Желание догнать Вэй Ина и расспросить его было таким сильным и ужасающим, что просто разрывало грудь. Лань Чжань сжал губы и проговорил:  
  
— Нет нужды, этот разговор может подождать.  
  
***  
  
Вэй Ин так нервничал перед праздником, слишком взбудораженный от мысли, что сможет увидеть наконец Лань Чжаня, что забыл меч в комнате. Цзян Чэн помог ему это понять, отвесив тяжелый подзатыльник.  
  
— За что? — надулся Вэй Ин, уже не в силах ответить ему таким же тумаком, потому что они зашли в большой зал.   
  
— Что сказал отец? Чтобы ты не привлекал к себе лишнее внимание!   
  
— Но как же мне тогда привлечь внимание Лань Чжаня?   
  
Цзян Чэн зашипел на него и попытался незаметно ткнуть локтем под ребра, но Вэй Ин с изяществом уклонился. Ему на самом деле хотелось быть таким красивым, чтобы Лань Чжань им залюбовался! И ему страшно шел черный, так что Вэй Ин легко сделал выбор и вплел в волосы белую ленту.   
  
Сердце ужасно громко колотилось в груди, пока он высматривал Лань Чжаня. Мелькнули неподалеку дядя Цзян под руку с госпожой Юй, за ними с улыбкой шла шицзе, особенно красивая сегодня.   
  
Заклинатели из Гу Су Лань выделялись из яркой толпы заклинателей, точно снежные горы посреди цветочной поляны. Лань Си Чэнь с улыбкой смотрел вокруг, а за его правым плечом стоял Лань Чжань.   
  
Вэй Ин замер и вцепился в руку Цзян Чэна, чтобы не упасть. Лань Чжань был таким несправедливо красивым, таким… его лицо хоть и было непроницаемым, но отличалось особой нежностью, каким-то необъяснимым чистым светом. Вэй Ин мог только влюбленно смотреть на него.   
  
— Дыши и не пялься! — велел ему Цзян Чэн. Вэй Ин сделал судорожный вздох, поняв, что все это время совсем не дышал. Лань Чжань его еще не заметил, а потому не проявил никаких эмоций. — Вэй У Сянь!  
  
— Извини, — с улыбкой отозвался Вэй Ин, нехотя отводя взгляд. — Разве Лань Чжань не красив?   
  
Судя по лицу Цзян Чэна он даже и думать о таком не собирался. Зато он, кажется, собирался отчитать Вэй Ина, словно госпожа Юй, поди разбери за что.   
  
— Все пройдет замечательно, я помню слова дяди, — заверил Вэй Ин. — Пойдем, поговорим с главой клана Не. Справимся о здоровье Не Хуай Сана.  
  
Цзян Чэн решительно выдвинулся вперед, и Вэй Ин, конечно, не собирался возражать. Это он, а не Вэй Ин был будущим главой Ордена, и это было правильно и замечательно.   
  
Один взгляд на хмурое, но красивое лицо Лань Чжаня вызывал улыбку. Как же здорово было на него просто смотреть, но внутри свербело желание поцеловать его прямо здесь, у всех на глазах.   
  
Но стоило им подойти, как Лань Чжань тут же нахмурился и отвернулся. И упрямо не смотрел в сторону Вэй Ина все то время, что Цзян Чэн расшаркивался перед Не Мин Цзюе и Лань Си Чэнем. Не смотрел!  
  
Вэй Ин хотел дернуть его за руку и развернуть к себе. Чтобы не смел опять прятать свои чувства и сердиться без повода! Эй, хотелось крикнуть, у меня в волосах твоя лента, я не украл её, как жалкий воришка, ты мне честно отдал её со своим сердцем. Но Вэй Ин молчал, плотнее сжимая губы и чувствуя, как к сердцу ползет страх.  
  
Неужели… неужели Лань Чжань его разлюбил? Совсем-совсем разлюбил? И больше не скажет ему ни словечка? Это из-за того, что Вэй Ин не свернул с Темного Пути?..  
  
Нет, решил он, этого быть точно не могло. Возможно, у него есть причины так себя вести, это же Лань Чжань. Сдержанный и скрытный. Он не позволит им касаться друг друга на глазах у целой кучи заклинателей!   
  
— Ха, тебя отшили, что ли? — поинтересовался Цзян Чэн.  
  
— И ничего подобного! Я же не ты, чтобы меня отшивали, — Вэй Ин показал ему язык и с хохотом увернулся от тяжелой руки. — Сохраняйте приличия, молодой господин!   
  
Цзян Чэн практически зарычал на него. Можно было и дальше подтрунивать друг над другом, но они поспешили к дяде Цзяну, который разговаривал с Цзинь Цзы Сюанем. Вэй Ин даже глаза протер. Вот уж невероятные новости!   
  
Цзян Чэн тоже, кажется, слегка опешил, но подошел и вежливо сложил руки в приветственном жесте. Цзинь Цзы Сюань неохотно ответил ему и продолжил спрашивать:   
  
— Так могу я получить разрешение на то, чтобы ухаживать за вашей дочерью, глава Цзян?  
  
Вэй Ин поперхнулся воздухом. Цзинь Цзы Сюань метнул в него испепеляющий взгляд, но не сказал ни слова. Дядя удивленно моргнул и с мягкой улыбкой ответил:  
  
— Я даю тебе мое разрешение.   
  
— Дядя! — возмутился Вэй Ин. — Он опять сделает какую-нибудь гадость и обидит шицзе!  
  
Судя по лицу Цзинь Цзы Сюаня, он очень сильно хотел броситься с кулаками на Вэй Ина прямо сейчас, но его останавливало то, что он был наследником Ордена, устроившего праздник.   
  
— Не будь таким грубым, А-Сянь, — все так же мягко сказал дядя Цзян, а потом еще раз улыбнулся Цзинь Цзы Сюаню. — У тебя есть мое разрешение, иди к ней.   
  
Вэй Ин фыркнул и покосился в ту сторону, где стояли братья-нефриты. Лань Чжань будто бы смотрел на него, но это было не очень точно. Вэй Ин на всякий случай счастливо улыбнулся.   
  
Может, он и выглядел как дурак, но кто осудит влюбленного человека?..  
  
  
***  
  
  
Праздник был бесконечным, но Вэй Ин справился. В основном благодаря тому, что постоянно поглядывал на Лань Чжаня и изредка ловил его ответные взгляды. Пусть тот и выглядел как ледышка, Вэй Ин помнил их последнюю ночь и прекрасно знал, что внутри Лань Чжаня спящий вулкан.   
  
Когда же все разошлись в свои комнаты ко сну, Вэй Ин тихонько выскользнул на улицу и направился к роскошным кустам “Сияния среди снегов”. Хах, может воровать священные цветы Ордена Лань Лин Цзинь и не самая хорошая идея - как стягивать ленты с голов адептов Ордена Гу Су Лань, но Вэй Ина это не смущало. В конце концов, не мог же он явиться к Лань Чжаню с пустыми руками?..  
  
Нарвав целую охапку, он засунул её за пазуху, дурея от запаха. Добраться до комнаты Лань Чжань было немного сложнее, но вполне выполнимо. Вэй Ин залез в окно и свалился на пол, неловко перенеся правую ногу.   
  
Лань Чжань мгновенно сел на кровати, схватившись за меч и осветив его голубым сиянием комнату.   
  
— Хех, Лань Чжань, — сказал Вэй Ин, доставая слегка примятые пионы. — Это всего лишь я.   
  
— Вэй Ин? — спросил Лань Чжань изумленно. — Что ты тут делаешь? — он убрал меч и расслабленно выдохнул.   
  
— Как это что? Я принес тебе цветы, держи, — он сунул букет под нос. — Красивые, да? Я так скучал, так скучал! Все время о тебе думал.   
  
— Это… “Сияние среди снегов”?  
  
— Да? Я думаю, да? — Вэй Ин сел на кровать Лань Чжаня, совсем рядом с ним.   
  
— Вэй Ин.   
  
— Не сердись на меня. Лучше поцелуй. Вот сюда, — он постучал себя пальцем по губам.   
  
У Лань Чжаня был потерянный нежный взгляд, он отвел его руку и осторожно поцеловал. Будто боялся. Будто Вэй Ин мог рассыпаться и исчезнуть. Но Вэй Ин исчезать совсем не собирался: он опрокинул Лань Чжаня обратно на кровать, забрался сверху и с веселой усмешкой сказал:  
  
— Я поймал тебя, гэгэ. И больше никуда не отпущу.   
  
Лань Чжань вздрогнул от его слов, а потом тихо, но четко и серьезно ответил:  
  
— Я никогда ни за что не уйду. 


End file.
